Madara In Love
by SSTR87
Summary: Okay, as promised, this is the origin story of Ami and Mai, the Princesses of Konoha mentioned in Rock Lee's, story. While, I have not written many stories with Madara, I am hoping that I have his character within acceptable parameters, the same with Power Girl..


(Play-on words for Madly In Love)

Madara sighed.

For the first time in a number of years he was well and truly alone.

His favorite toy, Obito was out in the world preparing to become the greatest menace that the ninja world had ever seen. As such, the oldest Uchiha could only sigh morosely. If only there was some way for him to either restore his youth or to get some compatible hapless sap to fall into this pit.

It wasn't like this was the first time these thoughts were going through his head, but it was certainly uncanny that, while he was plotting, a hole in reality burst into being. He stared in silent awe at the Boom Tube as two figures made their way through. The first was a tall... man? Madara wasn't certain as the male was darker in skin color than anything he had ever previously seen and his flesh appeared to be stone.

The man's eyes shone with a brilliant light before firing a burst of some strange chakra at the second figure. The second figure was certainly a human woman, at least from Madara's point of view. She was only five-eight, wearing a white one-piece bathing suit with a split that showed her rather large bosom prominently. A small red cape fluttered behind her as she met the radical chakra eye beam with her own.

Seeing something unfold before his eyes on a level that he and Hashirama had only attained late in life, Madara chose to bide his time and figure out more details.

The all-black volcano-skinned man overpowered the young woman and knocked her on her backside. Before she could recover, he rushed her prone form and buried a fist in her gut, causing the woman to eject bile while the light faded from her eyes.

"While you may not be Superman, one less Kryptonian is a good thing in my opinion," the man seemed to taunt. "You'll never get out of here! This world can only be accessed beneath the surface by my Boom Tubes, and even if you did manage to escape, you're too far in the past and so distant from Earth it will take you no less than fifty years, Kara. Enjoy your fate, /Power Girl/," he finished snidely as he held the unconscious woman in his clutches by the throat.

Tossing the woman to the side like so much trash, Darkseid created another Boom Tube. Madara acted quickly and sent a handful of Zetsu clones through the portal to learn what was on the other side.

When the portal closed there was nothing but silence once more.

Madara slowly approached the blonde-haired girl and brushed aside her short fringe as he marveled at her face. It had been such a long time since he last gazed upon a woman.

She groaned softly as Madara lifted her body and walked to a room that hadn't been used since he had healed Obito...

###Line break###

Power Girl groaned in pain as she slowly sat up. The wounds inflicted by Darkseid - having already healed - left her feeling like a failure.

"I can't believe I let him get the drop on me like that!" she complained. Her super hearing picked up the faintest sound of movement and she flashed, full speed behind a surprised Madara, right fist cocked back in anticipation to attack the man.

Madara's look of surprise relaxed as he looked upon the girl's form and figure. Even in his weakened old age, he still stood a head taller than her. Held firmly in his right hand was a plate of food that he held up for the super heroine to assess. "Forgive me for startling you, miss..." he left the words hanging in the air for the woman to answer.

"Kara, or Power Girl," she returned with narrowed eyes. While the man was considerably old, she wasn't sure that she could trust him in the least. "And you would be?" she asked curtly, straight to the point.

Madara had a gleam in his eye that made Kara feel like a caged bird stalked by a hungry cat. "Madara Uchiha," he announced, no concern in confiding his identity to the blonde.

Kara nodded her head slowly and took the offered plate, following the man as she noticed the food was some kind of Asian dish.

Madara, a large tendril connecting him to the ten-tails, made his way through the caverns to a room where the lady could sit and eat.

With a small gesture from Madara, Kara sat and made herself comfortable as she eyed the man before her warily. "So, where exactly am I?" she asked.

Madara gave a confused look for a moment. "That, my dear, is a difficult question to answer." The Uchiha stacked his hands, fingers interlocked as he considered how to answer. "Our world doesn't actually /have/ a name," he began, seeing as the woman wanted an explanation.

"What kind of world doesn't have a name?" she puzzled. Realizing that she had spoken aloud she quickly covered her mouth and mumbled out an apology while Madara actually laughed.

/A real laugh? Imagine that!/ he considered in humor. "A world filled with ninja constantly at war with one another, actually."

The word ninja caught Kara's attention and she quickly looked the man up and down. "Ninja? Yeah right..." There was no way that ninja were real... Well aside from the ninja Batman and Batgirl were constantly dealing with... Or the ones that occasionally attacked the Teen Titans or the... /Okay, maybe ninja weren't that far-fetched/, she reassessed.

Madara smiled softly. "I assure you, ninja are quite real here. And they are the dominant power on this world. I used to be one, myself," he announced before looking down at the tendril attached to himself with a look of regret.

Kara caught this look, even in the dim darkness. "Something happened to you?" she asked in concern.

Madara shook his mind clear before smiling again, looking to be years younger in an instant. "All in due time, my dear. For now, work on recovering," he offered.

Kara flexed her right arm, showing off the corded muscle. "I'm already one hundred percent!" she cheered.

Madara's eyes widened at this. "Amazing! Does everyone recover as quickly as you where you come from?" he asked, eager to know. Not even a Jinchuuriki recovered that swiftly.

Kara giggled at the old man. "No, not even close. Just me, Clark and the Kara that I was cloned from," she admitted as she ticked on one hand the people she knew of.

"You're a clone? But you've been injured and been cut off from the jutsu caster..." Madara suggested as he stood to look over the woman, half expecting her to vanish.

Kara gave a quizzical look at the man. "What a what, now?" she worded in a lost manner as Madara stroked his chin in thought.

For the first time a thought occurred to him that should have been obvious many years ago. "Forgive me, I take it that you don't use chakra in your world?" he assessed, getting a bewildered nod. "If you will excuse me, I need to be somewhere temporarily. Zetsu, take care of our guest," he announced.

Before Kara could ask who Zetsu was, a dozen pure white men seemed to crawl from the walls with soft smiles. "Hi! We're all named Zetsu," announced one.

"Wanna be friends?" said another.

A third adopted a strange look in his eyes as he said, "Obito is not a very good friend, tho..."

"Yeah, always picking on us," said a fourth as he shook his head.

Kara smiled at the men as she held out a hand to shake. "I guess I could be your friends. I'm Kara!" she greeted, getting the Zetsu to all smile and eagerly shake hands with her and then each other. It was a new gesture for them, after all...

###Line break###

Madara was seated cross-legged as he concentrated. Slowly, with far too much concentration required, a clone began to form. Many years from this moment, this same type of clone would be used by one Kisame Hoshigaki as an escape attempt. A perfect clone down to the chakra system.

The differences between the clone and the original this time was what required Madara's concentration. For one, the clone was younger. Far younger, being exactly as Madara was when he had last battled Hashirama, the Shodai Hokage. Also, while the Madara creating the clone no longer had his Rinnegan eyes, the clone did.

Gasping from exertion, Madara smiled at the aptly named remote-controlled clone. It took a few minutes for Madara to begin moving the clone in a controlled manner, but he was quite satisfied with the results.

"Yes, with this body I can finally get my revenge on Konoha!" he cackled in the darkness as he and the clone body laughed in unison.

It was as the two were laughing that Obito had returned. "M... Madara-sama?!" he shouted in surprise, his eyes widened. "But, how?" he asked, his voice listless.

Madara turned to Obito with a dark look in his eyes. "Do not be concerned with the how, Obito. You already have your tasks laid out for you, do you not?" asked the younger body.

Obito nodded, still a bit taken aback. "Yes, master..." he replied.

"Madara?" called out Kara as she made her way through the cave, following the twists and curves of the cavern, only to find the three Uchiha.

She gasped upon seeing the massive body of the ten-tailed beast that both Madaras and Obito stood atop. "What is /that/?!" she cried with a shiver. "It feels so... Evil!"

Madara smiled, both Madaras at that. "This creature is the only thing that keeps me alive, the Ten-tailed Tree, in body alone."

Kara tried to wrap her mind around how a tree could possess ten tails before noticing the other two males, one a few years older than herself that made her feel a bit heated under the collar at his appearance alone.

"Who's the boy and the hunk?" she heard herself ask before realizing she was speaking aloud. "Oh my god... I'm gonna go kill myself, now..." she mumbled as an apology.

Madara's eyes widened in worry. "Please, do not kill yourself. It would reflect negatively on me as a host, Kara."

Obito scratched his head as he looked between the two. "Huh? Who's the chick?" he asked in general.

A Zetsu appeared before him with a happy grin on his face. "Her name is Kara, and she's our friend. She's really nice," he offered.

Obito blinked. "Ummm... That's good?" he offered.

Madara sent his clone down to Kara in a shunshin, startling the Kryptonian with the rapid movement. Clutching the girl's hand in his own, Madara gazed deep into her blue eyes and spoke softly. "If you'll forgive my suddenness, Kara. I am still Madara, just in a slightly more mobile form," he admitted.

Kara felt her cheeks redden as a blush spread across her face. "Wow... Um so you can make clones?" she asked, shouting up to the original.

To her surprise, the man before her answered. "Making clones on this world is child's play. However, this particular type of clone, takes serious skill and knowledge. Knowledge that very few ninja possess."

Kara took a step back. "So you weren't kidding about there being ninjas here?" she asked, only for Madara to laugh, light heartedly.

"Not in the least. What do you say we head away from here and take a look topside? Shall we?" he asked, offering the young woman his arm.

Kara took the arm and the two began a long trek through a tunnel the Zetsu were creating.

###Line break###

*/One Year Later.../*

Kara was still surprised by the fact that her original super heroine costume did not stick out in the least! Rather she found herself modestly dressed in comparison to the kunoichi of this world. Outside of her cape, which she had stopped wearing and the lack of a village crest on her person, Kara looked like any other ninja. At present she was walking through the streets of Konoha, her belly extended to monumental proportions as she shopped for groceries. While it had not been her intentions to get pregnant, she couldn't keep her young hands off of Madara. The clone Madara, not the old one! She mentally corrected. It was strange being here, as everyone seemed to possess this energy that worked on a similar principle to magic, but she herself was incapable of using it.

A strong, solid kick hit Kara in the bladder from one of the twins inside. "Honestly! You brats are gonna be the death of me!" she cried out as she raced to find a toilet.

After relieving herself, Kara looked into the sky, seeing a meteor shower and smiled, thinking nothing of it. While her gaze was fixed in the sky, a commotion interrupted her peaceful atmosphere, bringing her back to reality.

A young redheaded woman whom Kara had taken to calling her friend was currently storming through the village, her hair sailing every which way as she growled. "Where is she?!" Fearing for their safety, several men found themselves ducking and hiding from the storm of feminine fury.

Kara raised an eyebrow and smiled as she approached the ninja with an infectious smile. Just the smile alone was enough to calm the Red Hot Jabenero. "Who are you looking for, Kushina-chan? You know I'm good at finding people," she offered as she held her already purchased groceries in both hands against the front of her thighs.

Kushina simmered down, her hair falling limp as she grinned a wicked smile. "I'm looking for Akimi, any idea where she is?" she asked in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"Akimi?" Kara noted, thinking of the village's other redhead. It wasn't hard for Kara to spot Akimi, currently entangled with Minato, in an alleyway a few streets down. Blushing as red as Kushina's hair, Kara pointed out where the other woman was and stammered out that Minato was with her.

Kushina nodded before her hair came back to life and she stormed off, down the street in a path for her boyfriend and his other girlfriend.

Kara couldn't figure out the relationship between the three for the life of her! For one, Minato was the greatest ninja the village had ever seen aside from the stories she'd heard from Madara, though some of them /had/ to have been made up. Kushina had more chakra than anyone Kara had met, even able to manifest it to the visible spectrum, and Akimi... If Kara was right, Akimi's physical make up was Thanargarian, like Hawkgirl back home. Although, Kara had never asked the woman, one alien's secret for another.

As Kara turned to head home, a humble house in the Uchiha Police District - secured for her by Obito - she found her face buried in the only pair of breasts to dwarf her own in this village. Before she could pull away, Tsunade enveloped her in a tight hug. Squeezing the woman in her cleavage, Tsunade made sure to use as much strength as possible. "Oh Kara-dear~!" she sang out in a teasing manner. "You've finally decided to join the dark side and embrace another woman!" she called way louder than necessary, causing several nearby men to pass out from blood loss, those who didn't pass out sported rosy red cheeks as they looked on, angering the females around them.

Kara pushed herself free, just barely. This woman had strength she thought only her cousin Clark possessed! "Gasp! Pant-pant... Tsu... Tsunade-sama," she tried to get out, her breath not yet coming to her. "I wish you would stop saying such perverted things! The men in this village have a hard enough time as it is!" she chastised.

Tsunade smirked and crossed her arms. "So, tell me then, why haven't you been by to let me examine those twins there?!" she accused.

Kara shuffled her feet nervously and found the ground quite interesting. "I've been going to Kushina-chan..." she admitted shyly.

Tsunade took on a dark look as she loomed over the Kryptonian. "Funny, Kushina was asking me why you hadn't been around just this morning," Tsunade revealed.

Kara frowned, stuck in her own web of lies. "Well... Actually, you see," she stammered.

Tsunade glared. "Well, out with it!" she demanded.

"Nothing... I'll be by this afternoon..." she offered.

Tsunade was about to let the girl go, when a thought occurred. "By the way, you never told me the father, or your girls' names."

Kara flushed. "I'm naming them Ami and Mai, and you wouldn't believe me if I told you who the father was..."

Tsunade started to say something when the words died on her tongue and her face went pale.

Kara looked up, half expecting a smartass reply. But, as she noticed Tsunade's face, she spun on a heel to be met by the rough face of her lover. "Oh, I think she just might," Madara replied, standing regally in his old armor, his long black hair flowing in the wind.

OoOoOoO

AN: So there you have it! The origin of the princesses of Konoha: Ami and Mai Uchiha.

Also, I tossed in a few clues for something I'll be doing later. Just remember, everything in my justice league stories is related to each other. If you see any inconsistencies, don't hesitate to pm me.

SSTR87


End file.
